This invention consists of a needle for medical and/or veterinary use that includes an extensible telescopic system propelled by a spring. Once this spring is activated, and due to the working of self-expansive flanges, it covers the needle completely avoiding its future use, forcing the user to throw it away definitively, and in that way, preventing the user and/or third parties from possible dangers, accidents or any risks.
Presently, it is well-known that the use of needles for the extraction of fluids from the human and/or animal body does not show any kind of protection in view of possible accidents that may occur as soon as the needle, full of fluids, is removed from the body, and until it is thrown away definitively. In view of the ignorance of the dangers of the fluids extracted, and once the due analysis are done, the person and/or third parties that are in charge of this activity run a very high risk as a result of such ignorance, since any risk or accident that could ever happen could be a great danger for their lives, such as it is the case of AIDS and hepatitis patients who must receive special attention, not only in their first consultation, but also in their future examinations.
At present, there is a popular use needle holder that consists of a container, generally on shelves, tabletops, or desks, whose main purpose is to hold the needle in its embedding with the syringe, and take the needle off, making the needle fall down inside the container.
It""s true that this system makes possible a definitive elimination of the needle; however, it does not protect the user and/or third parties as soon as the needle is removed from the body and until it is introduced in the needle holder.
Therefore, the present invention prevents the user from any kind of risk as soon as the needle is removed from the body after fluid extraction, inasmuch as when the device is activated, the needle is completely covered by a cylindrical build; and due to the existence of self-expansive flanges, it is impossible that the cylindrical build goes backwards leaving the needle exposed. Hence, this mechanism forces the user to throw the needle away definitively; a procedure that is carried out with absolute security.
Besides, it is an outstanding feature the fact that the present device has an easy and practical realization; therefore, the present invention can be achieved at a very low cost of production, it can be easy acquired and it can also contribute to the elimination of legal actions with their consequent costs, and the attenuation of occupational accidents insurance policies.
All of these important characteristics of the invention and many other ones will be demonstrated in the following detailed description which will be done in accordance with the enclosed drawings that are included at the present as a mere example of the description above mentioned: